Touch
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Capitulo 6!rnAnakin esta en un lio, un grueso lio, y Obi-Wan le salva, ¿pero a que precio?
1. Default Chapter

**Primero que nada, los personajes que utilizare no son mios, sino del grandioso George Luccas XD**

**Aviso que este fic es slash entre Anakin y Obi-Wan, nada fuerte, almenos espero yo >. **

**Y quiero darle gracias al fic de Hipocrita y su autora como a muchos mas el que me hayan inspirado para un fic asi XD, esta pareja me encanta!**

* * *

Esa mision era completamemte aburrida, no habia nada emocionante, cuando escucho que su maestro hiba a ir a una mision secreta se imagino algo completamente distinto, peleas contra mostruos agreisivos, reveliones, lo que fuera! pero no, ahi estaba sentado y esperando a que un senador extraño y extranjero llegase para poder transportarlo a un lugar seguro.Sus manos estaban moviendose hablimente por su tunica,sus ojos observaban la pequeña sala de espera de ese aeropuerto de naves espaciales privado, a lo mucho habria unas 10 sillas para esperar, el lugar parecia normal y común_,"Que aburrido"_ se repetia continuamente el joven Padawan, sus ojos se detuvieron en la persona que estaba frente a el, definitivamente su maestro llevaba esa situacion con calma, su tipica postura de brazos cruzados y capucha puesta habeces le desesperaban,su mirada siempre era calculadora y mirando al frente, o si, ese era su maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi...

**-Maestro..**.-Llamo calmado Anakin, mas no obtuvo respuesta, Obi-Wan ya sabia que le diria su joven e inexperto padawan, y no tenia ganas de repetirle por enecima vez que la paciencia lleva a la victoria, y que la fuerza siempre necesita de tiempo y calma, asi que solo se limito a dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria a lo que Anakinrodo los ojos y alzo la cabeza cansado.Los minutos transcurrian y el humor del joven Skywalker cada vez empeoraba mas, ya no solo sus manos se encontraban en continuo movimiento sino que sus pies empezaban a moverse al compas de una musica inexistente...

**-Anakin, te agradeceria el que dejaces de hacer eso**-Le espeto un poco irritado Obi-Wan, Anakin le miro reprochante

**-Pero maestro, llevamos aqui cerca de 2 horas esperando a el supuesto senador y nada emocionante a pasado**-Contesto con voz de clara desesperación, Obi-Wan se quedo callado, como pensando en si decirle algo o no

**-Nada emocionante pasara Padawan**-Le dijo al fin, su mente empezaba a imaginarse la esena que se aproximaba por su padawan, ahora con rostro de confusion

**-Por que? que no se supone que debemos proteger a ese senador de ataques?-** El maestro del joven se retiro su capa esperando lo peor despuesde lo que diria a continuacion

**-Nosotros somos solo una distraccion Padawan, el senador Suryo en estos momentos ya debe de estar en el templo de los Jedi con los demas...-**La cara de Anakin tenia una expresion de incredulidad, enojo y sorpresa, Obi-Wan penso que no habia echo bien en decirle esa informacion a su padawan,mas el habia sido el que insistio en ir con el

**-Dejeme entender,"Maestro"-**Esto ultimo lo dijo alargadamente-**Eh estado aqui aproximadamente 2 horas y 30 minutos esperando a un supuesto senador, que llegaria encubierto por posibles ataques, y ¡usted me dice que todo esto es una simple y ridicula distraccion?**-Anakin estaba completamente enfurecido, que perdida de tiempo, sus manos aferraban su espada láser, lo cual noto Obi-Wan, mas al parecer no le importo, conocia demasiado bien a ese chico

**Tu has dicho que querias acompañarme joven padawan, ahora sera mejor que nos retiremos...-**Obi-Wan volvio a cruzar sus brazos y camino hacia la puerta del lugar, mas la mano Anakin rodeo su brazo volteandolo con un poco de brusquedad lo cual no se habia esperado el maestro jedi

**Eh venido aqui en busca de un poco de accion,Obi-Wan...-**Susurro Anakin, Obi-Wan le miro enojado y solto su brazo de la agarradura de su Padawan

**Eh dicho que nos marchemos, y no vuelvas a hacer eso Anakin, no puedes revelarte a tu maestro...-**Anakin bajo la mirada arrepentido

**Lo siento-**Obi-Wan le miro incredulo¿como no se habia dado cuenta de la rebeldia de su padawan? y peor aun¿como no se percato del moviento de Anakin, esas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza todo el día, no lo entendia¿es que acaso ya se habia acostumbrado a su precensia cerca de el y por eso no noto la diferencia? mas la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza como una bala era la de ¿por que se habia estremecido ante aquel contacto con su Padawan, _"Lo mas seguro es por la sorpresa"_ se contestaba siempre...


	2. Encuentros

**Mi pequeña continuacion, antes de dormir XD**

**Dispuesta a mi primer acercamiento entre Padawan y Maestro XD**

* * *

El joven Jedi recorria todo el lugar, en busca de esos ojos, su unica salvacion desde que recordaba, su razón de vivir,su amada...

**-Ani!**-Le llamo una joven detras de el, ahi estaba ella, su amada Padme, camino rapidamente hacia ella y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas...mas algo no andaba bien...algo le faltaba...se separo extrañado de Padme,la cual le miro confundida**-Estas bien Ani?**

**-Si...solo e pasado un mal dia...-**Murmuro Anakin mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banca,Padme se sento a su lado y acaricio su cara

**Que a pasado?-**Le pregunto preocupada, Anakin le miro y vio sus ojos, se le hacian extraños, diferentes¿Acaso habian perdido el brillo del cual se enamoro?

**Obi-Wan...ayer se a molestado conmigo**

**Has echo algo malo?-**Le pregunto no muy segura Padme, Anakin esquivo su mirada, claro que habia echo algo malo, habia reusado una orden de su maestro, le habia agredido y gritado, definitivamente el estaria enojado, muy enojado

**Tengo que irme**-Dijo apresurado el joven padawan, se levanto y salio con paso firme de la pequeña estancia, Padme le miro irse, algo le pasaba a Anakin, ya no era el mismo

* * *

**-Maestro!-**Llamo apresurado Anakin a la silueta de Obi-Wan el cual no volteo, Anakin se puso a su lado y juntando todo el valor del mundo y dejando a un lado su orgullo se puso enfrente de el-**Lo siento, se que fui imprudente, le prometo no volvera a pasar**

Obi-Wan pozo sus ojos grices en el joven que estaba frente a el, en sus ojos no encontraba mentira alguna, sino un gran arrepentimieto, mas el debia aprender que no podia revelarse asi

**-Anakin, debes aprender a controlar tus emociones...-**Le reprendio con dureza el joven maestro, Anakin bajo la mirada nuevamente

**Lo se, Maestro...**

**-Ahora bien, no se como pero el maestro Yoda se a enterado de este acontecimiento y a insistido en que necesitamos pasar mas tiempo juntos**...-Anakin al escuchar eso sintio una sensacion en estomago de vacio, no supo por que pero esa idea no sabia si le agradaba o no

**Si, Maestro...**

**Ahora ve a empacar tus cosas joven Padawan**-Le dijo con voz firme su maestro, Anakin alzo una ceja en muestra de desconcierto, mas viendo lo acabado de ocurrir no encontro prudente preguntar mas asi que se retiro a su habitacion

* * *

Ya habian pasado unas horas y todas sus pertenencias estaba guardadas en maletas electronicas y demas aparatos, salio de su cuarto y se sento en una pequeña sala que habia en ese lugar, mirando a una puerta del lado contrario de la suya, esa era la habitacion de su maestro Obi-Wan.Derrepente una gran curiosidad empezo a invadir al joven Jedi, nunca habia entrado al cuarto de su maestro, acaso tendria mas cosas? mas privilegios?; se levanto y camino con cautela, cuidando el no hacer ningun ruido por si su maestro se encontraba ahi, abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado, la habitacion estaba totalmente a oscuras, entro en silencio y vio pocas cosas, era el mismo cuarto que el tenia, a diferencia del pequeño receptor que solo tenian los maestros...

**-Anakin?-**La voz de Obi-Wan sorprendio por completo a Anakin el cual volteo estrepitosamente y sintio el cuerpo de su maestro no muy lejos de el, su respiracion estaba agitada debido a la impresion, y de nuevo ese vacio en el estomago se apodero de el, por ptro lado Obi-Wan se habia estremecido al ver a Anakin a unos cuantos centimetros, y mas aun al sentir el pequeño roze de sus manos

**Lo lamento,Maestro, yo solo, eh, pase por...-**La voz de Anakin se habia quebrado, sus ojos se habian acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ahora veia con claridad a su maestro, su cara torno un leve colos rojo sin saber por que, se volteo rapidamente y no creia lo que habia visto, Obi-Wan habia salido del baño, empapado y con muy poca ropa con la que taparse, las manos de Anakin se movian nerviosamente

**-Sera mejorque salgas mientras me visto, Anakin**-Le dijo la voz de Obi-Wan a unos cuantos centimetros de su espalda produciendole un escalofrio

**-Si, maestro...**


	3. Pensamientos y Adios

**Agus y Moony: **Jeje, lamento haberlo dejado ahi, XD y recuerda que la paciencia lleva a la victoria ¬o¬ aja XD,y que bien que te a gustado el fic n.n, lamento no haber subido el chap antes pero...la tarea xD

**Blackiegirl: **XD ya le e continuado n.n gracia spor el review!

**Amyfowl:** Si a mi tambien me encantan las historias de ellos dos T.T pero ahy muy pocas en castellano T,T y ahora veras que pasara entre ellos XD

Gracias tambien a los que leyeron y no dejaron Review XDD

Por cierto, al rato pongo mas, XD este sera un pedazo cortito u.uU

* * *

**-Si, maestro...-**El silencio lleno todo el lugar, Anakin no queria voltear, no queria, mas para salir de la habitacion tenia que voltear y mas aun pasar a lado de su apuesto maestro, _"Anakin!",_ se reprendio el solo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba¿que demonios le ocurria? solto un leve suspiro y se giro solo para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos grises de Obi-Wan el cual le miraba aprensivamente, por mas que quiso el joven aprendiz de no ver mas alla de esos ojos, sus impulsos le controlaban abiertamente desde hacia ya mucho, y en cuesttion de segundos su vista habia recorrido cada centimetro del cuerpo bien formado de su maestro, el sabia que Obi-Wan era apuesto y no era indiferente entre las chicas, mas, al verlo ahi sin la gruesa capa de ropa que ocultaba su cuerpo se daba cuenta de algo, no solo era apuesto, sino que atletico, pero no como los tipicos musculosos, si no que era esteticamente atletico, su vista que aun recorria el abdomen por 3° vez se escabullo para ver la cintura delgada de Kenobi,y aun mas abajo... 

**-Anakin...-**Susurro Obi-Wan un poco tenso al notar la mirada de su joven Padawan a tan corta distancia, mas al parecer el ni le escuchaba, sus ojos estaban centrados en una parte de su cuerpo lo cual le hizo sentirse completamente incomodo, asi que contra su voluntad tomo el hombre del chico para sacarlo de sus pensamientos-**Estoy esperandoa que salgas, Anakin**

**-S..Si, lo siento, emm, este, bueno, ya me voy_- _**_"Estupido!" _se gritaba mentalmente el padawan mientras salia con clara dificultad ya que estaba chocando con todo aquello que estuviera enfrente de el, definitivamente la idea de estar mas tiempo con su maestro le hacia sentir una sensacion en el estomago...

* * *

**-Señorita Padme, Señorita Padme-**Llamo C3PO mientars caminaba hacia su ahora dueña la cual se estaba cepillando el cabello

**-Si C3PO?-**Le pregunto la ex-senadora mirandolo desde el espejo frente a ella

**El joven Anakin a mandado un mensaje señorita Padme**

**-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte C3PO-**Le contesto mientras recivia con calma el olograma que le extendia el robot de color dorado

**Si**

_"Anakin"_ , ese nombre rondaba su cabeza a cada hora, todos los dias, en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento, encendio el olograma y una figura en miniatura de su amor aparecio con un poco de interferencia

**_-"Padme, me tendre que ir con Obi-Wan, nos han mandado a una nueva mision, aun que no quisiera separamde de ti recuerda que estare contigo...Lamento el no despedirme personalmete...Adios"_**

La joven miro el final del mensaje y se quedo sentada, que mensaje tan frio, nunca el le habia hablado asi, nunca le habia llamdo por su nombre en mensajes personales,nunca se despedia con un simple adios...una lagrima recorrio la mejilla de la hermosa joven mientras agachaba la cabeza¿Que estaba poasando con ellos?

* * *


	4. Viaje turbulento

El viaje a la nueva misión del maestro y padawan era un poco mas que tenso, desde que la nave había llegado y Anakin había abordado en esta para pilotearla, hasta ese momento en que Obi-Wan se encontraba leyendo, o intentaba hacerlo, ya que los giros repentinos de su joven padawan hacia que fuera imposible el leer, se levanto cansado a revisar las coordenadas de la nave, se sentó en la silla a lado del piloto y empezó a teclear unas cosas en la computadora

**Maestro¿a terminado de leer?-**Le pregunto Anakin con una sonrisa divertida

**No Anakin, me temo que no e podido ni siquiera comenzar a leer**-Le contesto sin quitar la mirada de los datos frente a el, Anakin sonrió de nuevo, y dio un giro al timón de la nave produciendo una fuerte sacudida, tal ves mas de lo que tenia planeado, ya que Obi-Wan al no tener puesto los cinturones para asegurarse se tropezó hacia Anakin, cayendo así boca abajo en las piernas de su padawan, de tal forma que su estomago quedo en estas

**Lo siento, Maestro…**-Se disculpo Anakin con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, Obi-Wan se trato de levantar, mas Anakin tenia los brazos en el timón, por encima de su cuerpo

**Anakin¿me permitirías levantarme?-**Le pregunto en un tono un poco sarcástico, Anakin levanto los brazos inmediatamente permitiéndole así el levantarse a su maestro el cual al mirarle frunció un poco los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Lo siento, Maestro, no fue mi intención**-Se disculpo nuevamente Anakin

**Nunca es tu intención Anakin, mas siempre lo haces…**-Le regaño Obi-Wan, Anakin sonrió nerviosamente, hacia unos instantes sintió claramente como sus piernas se estremecían ante el contacto con el cuerpo de su maestro, y ahora sentía claramente la mirada penetrante de el mirándole, como inspeccionándolo, como detestaba esa mirada, le hacia sentirse impotente, nervioso, pero a la vez le tranquilizaba… ¿que demonios pasaba con el?

**¿Que tanto me mira maestro?-**Pregunto Anakin, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro**-¿Acaso sus preferencias han cambiado?-**Pregunto a punto de reírse el joven Jedi, Obi-Wan al escuchar eso rodó los ojos y con su mano golpeo la cabeza de su Padawan

**Muy gracioso, Anakin**

**Discúlpeme, pero, usted a invadido mi espacio personal-**Le contesto fingiendo ofensa el joven padawan, Obi-Wan soltó un suspiro de resignación y se volvió a sentar

**Que yo recuerde joven padawan, tu eres el responsable de mi caída, aparte, el que a invadido mi espacio has sido tu en mi habitación que yo recuerde**-Contesto Obi-Wan con una sonrisa de diversión, Anakin estuvo a punto de reprochar pero la voz de la computadora les interrumpió

**_La llegada al planeta Sank será dentro de 2 minutos y contando, repito la llegada al planeta Sank será dentro de 2 minutos y contando…-_**Anakin apago las bocinas y tomo el timón con los dos brazos

**Prepárese maestro, que la llegada será turbulenta…-**Le anuncio Anakin con una sonrisa de diversión

**Anakin, no te atrevas a**…-Mas antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera terminar de decir algo Anakin ya estaba girando la nave como todo un profesional, Obi-Wan se abrocho los cinturones maldiciendo al que invento las naves mentalmente


	5. Peleas inesperadas

Hola! y lamento la tardanza, XD y tambien el no haber contestado lso reviews del cap poasado, pero ahora los contesto XD:

**Agus y Moony:** Sip, Padme ya se esta dando cuenta T.T y XD no creo que pueda estar con los dos...bueno si pero por un tiempo XDD

**Megumi014:** Gracias pro decir que te gustami fic, me hace inspirarme para escribir mas T.T

**Blackiegirl:** Si, yo diria que Oadme se tardo un poquito ¬.¬ XD

**HanamiUsumaki:** Gracias pro decir que te gusta mi fic! y si! como Anakin no se le va a quedar mirando asi al apochote de Obi? >. , y que la fuerxza te acompañe a ti tambien n.n

**Agus y Moony:** XD esta bien, ya hare los capitulos mas largos XD

**Megumi014:** A mi tambien me gustaria estar en el lugar de obi, pero mas en el de Ani ¬, y gracias po lo de la adaptacion!

Y bueno, ya sin mas plabras, aqui el chap n.nU

**QUE LA FUERZA LES ACOMPAÑE!**

(Uy si XP)

**

* * *

**

**-Eso fue demasiado turbulento, mi muy joven padawan…**-Musito Obi-Wan mirando la nave en la cual habían viajado, estaba literalmente destrozada

**-No fue del todo mi culpa…-**Se defendió Anakin mientras traba de arreglar la nave, mas eso era imposible, estaba completamente destruida

**-Dime mi muy joven padawan¿Que parte de no gires tan rápido, cuidado que viene un asteroide y baja la velocidad, no entendiste?**-Pregunto el maestro Jedi, Anakin salto de lo que era el motor de la nave al suelo

**-Yo solo trataba de que la nave no se destruyera-**Contesto Anakin por lo bajo, Obi-Wan miro la nave y luego a su padawan

**-Buen trabajo-**Le dijo sarcásticamente

**-De que…-**Contesto Anakin un poco fastidiado

**-Será mejor que nos vayamos, debe de haber una ciudad cerca, por aya**-Señalo Obi-Wan con su mano hacia el sur, ay se podían divisar varias luces

**-Y que se supone que debemos hacer nosotros…ya sabe para estar mas unidos**-Pregunto Anakin después de varios minutos caminando a lado de su maestro

**-Primero que nada, se supone que nos debemos instalar en un lugar para vivir…-**Contesto mientras pensaba el jedi

**-¿Para vivir¿Acaso la misión durara tanto?-**Pregunto Anakin mientras observaba a su maestro

**-Me temo que si, se tiene planeado mínimo 1 año…**-Contesto muy calmado Obi-Wan, mas Anakin al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco¿1 año, no podía estar tanto tiempo sin ver a Padme!...

**-No podemos maestro**-Contesto Anakin exaltado, Obi-Wan le miro escéptico

**-No, claro que podemos, y recuerda Anakin, tus sentimientos hacia la senadora Amidala no deben de intervenir-**Contesto un tanto enojado Obi-Wan, lo cual le sorprendió a Anakin

**-Lo se, Maestro, pero…-**Murmuro Anakin agachando la cabeza

**-Nada de peros, recuerda que el ser jedi no te lo permite…¡te expulsarían de la orden en cuestión de segundos!-**Le advirtió Obi-Wan a su padawan, Anakin le miro con los ojos entre cerrados

**-Pues no se si quiera seguir siendo un Jedi-**Contesto enojado Anakin, Obi-Wan al escuchar eso sintió un vació en el estomago

**-Debes decidirte entonces, Anakin, no puedes seguir con el entrenamiento con esa mentalidad…**-Le espeto Obi-Wan mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía avanzando-**Le diré al consejo si tu decides abandonar al consejo Jedi, y estarás libre de tus obligaciones en menos de 2 minutos, pero debes de pensarlo…-**Anakin miro a su maestro, se marchaba, y al parecer no lo esperaría, en su interior sentía unas ganas tremendas de correr hacia el, abrazarlo, decirle lo que el significaba en su vida…pero en esos momentos no lo sabia, ni siquiera el sabia lo que Obi-Wan significaba en su vida…era mas que un amigo, mas que un hermano, mas que un padre…el era tal vez la persona mas importante en su vida…tal vez mas que Padme…

* * *

**-Genial…-**Murmuro Anakin mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, hacia unos minutos había entrado a esta, parecía una ciudad de juegos, diversión y muchas cosas insalubres, todo estaba oscuro, claro si no se contaban los miles de adornos, espectaculares y demás de los hoteles, bares, casinos y demás, ahora necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde alojarse, el solo…eso parecía mas difícil de lo que se imaginaba, siempre el que arreglaba las cosas de hospedaje y todo lo demás era Obi-Wan, y ahora no sabia que hacer, camino hacia un hotel que parecía bastante lujoso…ay llamaría demasiado la atención, luego vio uno que podría hacerse pasar muy fácilmente por basurero…pensarían que era un ladrón o algo así!y luego vio uno no muy lujoso, pero lo bastante limpio y cuidado, mas el nombre no le convencía de todo, "El sexiton" valla que se habían partido la cabeza, mas al estar ya desesperado entro, el vestíbulo se veía bastante bien, y se veían unas cuantas curvas de mujeres muy bellas por ahí

**-Buenas tardes joven¿desea una habitación?**-Pregunto un señor ya viejo, Anakin le miro y asintió con la cabeza-**Sígame… **


	6. Apartado para mi

Hola! y disculpen el retraso, pero bueno esta pagina no me dejaba registrarme ¬o¬, y que mal dia para que vuelva a regustrarme...Por q? porq en unas horas mi mami vera mi boleta, y lo mas probable es que mi compu me la prohiba por unas 2 semanas T.T tiempo que estare sin escribir en los fics...

Ahora les traigo una encuesta sobre el fic XD:

**¿Come les gustaria el fic?**

a) No explicito (Ejemplo: y entonces los dos entraron al cuarto...Al otro dia...)

b) Medio explicito (Ejemplo: Este capitulo es asi XD)

c) Muy explicito (Ejemplo: u entonces los dos sintieron como su exitacion hia crecienodo mas y mas hasta que...)

Bueno, el que tenga mas votos asi hare el fic XD

Ahora los reviews:

**Megumi014**:XD el vejete no se aprovechara de el, sino algo mucho peor XDD

**Agus y Moony:** XD ajora e sido yo la que no a entendido el review XD

Y sin mas, los dejo por 2 semanas...

QUE LA FUERZA LES ACOMPAÑE

* * *

El cuarto en que estaba ahora alojado Anakin se parecía mucho al que tuvo de chico, nada lujoso pero tampoco que se pudiera venir abajo, estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos sosteniendo su frente, pensando en que estaría haciendo su maestro, mas unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levanto y abrió la puerta cautelosamente, era el señor que le había atendido hacia un rato

**-Le necesito en el vestíbulo, joven Kokin-**Le dijo el señor, Anakin le miro confundido¿joven Kokin?

**-Disculpe pero…-**Musito Anakin, pero el señor no le permitió terminar

**-No hay tiempo, hay unos clientes que están esperando…-**Y sin decirle mas tomo el brazo del joven Jedi, Anakin estuvo a punto de zafarse, pero una curiosidad se apodero de el, así que siguió al señor, cuando hubo llegado al vestíbulo diviso a un señor ya grande de edad que le miro con una pizca de lujuria

**-Este es el más reciente, el que ha apartado usted señor-**Dijo el dueño del lugar, el señor se acerco a Anakin y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara del joven

**-Creo que esta noche me divertiré mucho…-**Le susurro el anciano a Anakin

**-Lo siento, pero ¿a que se refiere?-**Le pregunto un poco nervioso Anakin al anciano, mas no estuvo muy seguro de que esa pregunta fuera la correcta

**-A que utilizare mis nuevos "juguetes" en tu hermoso y joven cuerpo muchachito…-**Anakin al oír eso sintió un vuelco en el estomago, retrocedió unos pasos pero el señor del hotel estaba ahí

**-¿Que te pasa Kokin? Tu mismo te has ofrecido por holograma de ser la pareja del señor Suichi-**Anakin le miro confundido

**-Lo siento pero yo no…-**

**-No hay tiempo jovencito, será mejor que nos vallamos-**El señor llamado Suichi le tomo del brazo, a lo que Anakin se zafo de inmediato

**-¿Que demonios haces?-**Le pregunto el dueño, Anakin estuvo a punto de sacar su espada pero una voz muy conocida para el hablo desde la puerta del lugar

**-Lo que pasa, es que este Joven esta apartado para mi…-**Obi-Wan estaba recargado en la puerta del marco en una pose muy "sexy" para el parecer de Anakin

**-Lo siento, pero el ya esta apartado para mi…-**Gruño disgustado Suichi, Obi-Wan avanzo y quedo a unos cuantos centímetros de Anakin el cual se había quedado sin habla

**-Le ofrezco el doble de lo que le aya dado el señor…-**Continuo Obi-Wan, el dueño al escuchar eso tallo sus manos

**-Bueno…señor Suichi usted puede escoger a otro joven…-**

**-Esta bien…pero…quiero una cosa a cambio joven…-**Dijo el señor Suichi a Obi-Wan el cual miraba con reprobación a Anakin

**-Esta bien, ya que me temo que le e quitado su diversión por esta noche…-**Le contesto Obi-Wan cortésmente, el viejo dibujo una sonrisa

**-Quisiera…ya sabe…que se den un beso apasionado, hace mucho que no veo uno entre dos jóvenes y apuestos hombres…**-Al escuchar eso Obi-Wan y Anakin se quedaron estáticos, sintieron como su corazón daba un vuelco y sus caras enrojecían

**-No creo que eso sea posible…-**Interrumpió Anakin evitando la mirada de su maestro

**-Entonces triplicare la suma ya ofrecida…-**Amenazo el viejo, Obi-Wan miro a Anakin, su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza

**-Esta bien…además…este hombre me parece apuesto-**Contesto Anakin mirando al viejo y luego a su maestro, Obi-Wan le miro con una expresión muy cómica, Anakin soltó un leve suspiro de resignación y tomo por la mano a su apuesto maestro, lo acerco a el y lo pego a la pared, a unos cuantos milímetros de el

**-No…lo hagas…**-Murmuro Obi-Wan nerviosamente, Anakin sonrió…encantadoramente, tal vez demasiado encantadoramente para el gusto del maestro

**-Vamos Maestro, no quiero ser la pareja del viejo…-**Suplico Anakin, mas su respiración parecía agitada

**-Si el maestro Yoda se llega a enterar de esto…-**Murmuro Obi-Wan pensando lo peor

**-No se preocupe, no lo debe de saber…**-Murmuro Anakin sensualmente, le gustaba ver como su maestro se erizaba, no sabia por que-**Además…le va a gustar…-**Obi-Wan al escuchar eso sintió una sensación un tanto placentera debajo de su cadera, lo cual le preocupo, mas antes de que le respondiera algo a su joven y apuesto padawan, Anakin le había aplastado contra la pared, haciendo que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se tocara, se estremeciera y se deleitara con el calor corpal del otro, la respiración de los dos se estaba volviendo cada vez mas agitada, y Anakin ya dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto se acerco suavemente a la cara de su maestro Jedi, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de cada uno acariciar sus caras, Obi-Wan miro a Anakin y sintió una ganas tremendas de apoderarse ya de esos labios, mas sus pensamientos le reprochaban sus pensamientos indecorosos, mas su padawan ya se le había adelantado, sintió como los calidos labios de Anakin tocaban los suyos, ese rocé le hizo perder el control a sus pensamientos, los labios se fueron apoderando mas y mas de los contrarios, los dos se deleitaban mágicamente¿como lo prohibido podía ser tan hermoso e imposible de explicar,mas al parecer para Anakin ese toque de labios no fue suficiente, ya que su maximus musculus (Lengua . ) entro a la boca de la Kenobi, produciendo que este se tensara un poco, mas con el pasar de los segundos sus músculos se relajaron, todo iba, perfecto si se podía decir así, hasta que, no supieron con seguridad de quien, se escucho un gemido, y ese fue como el cubo de agua fría que les regreso a la realidad, Obi-Wan se separo de su padawan con la respiración sumamente agitada, a lo que Anakin parecía que hubiese corrido mas de lo permitido

**-Valla, eso si que fue bueno…-**Murmuro el viejo, Anakin miro los ojos de su maestro y sintió como su cara se tornaba de un color escarlata intenso, retiro su mirada y salio del lugar un poco apresurado


End file.
